


So Many Ways

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: Short drabbles about how over the years Hwang Minhyun starts catching feelings for his best friend.Or the tale of two idiots where one is too obtuse to realise what the other is feeling and the other is too scared to say what he feels out loud.





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyun's not really sure how he feels about being stuck here, alone, with this strange, scary other boy.

Of course it had to be his luck that he'd be meeting Kang Dongho when he was in a mood.

"I can't believe the company couldn't at least have posted a notice somewhere saying that we would all get to go home for the holiday," the boy was grumbling to him all the way to their shared dorm.

Still, he was helping Minhyun with his bags, and without him even having to ask.

 _He's strong_ , Minhyun thought, seeing how the boy tackled both a suitcase and a big box without even seeming to break a sweat.

While Minhyun, on the other hand, was barely keeping up. He was so nervous about the move that he hadn't been able to eat anything at breakfast and the lack of food made hauling his stuff a lot more tiring.

Dongho had showed him where he could put his belongings and then trotted off to the small common area that seemed to be their kitchen.

"You hungry? I've got extra - my mom sent along a whole bunch of side dishes. She'd sent enough for all of us to share, because she didn't realise I'd be the only one left here."

Just hearing 'side dishes' made him hungry, a fact announced by his stomach - that decided right then to growl. Really loudly.

Dongho's stunned face made Minhyun feel like crawling right back into his suitcase.

But then he smiled. And he laughed. Minhyun wasn't expecting Dongho to laugh like he did - loud, high, almost...giggly? It made him feel strangely better as he laughed along.

"I guess that's a yes," Dongho said, smiling. "I've already got the rice started so yah, help me set out the plates?"

Minhyun decided that maybe it just being the two of them wasn't so bad after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish my falsettos were as nice as yours, Minhyun-ah."

"There's nothing I would change about your voice, Dongho-yah."

"Can we get back to practising, instead of your mutual fangirling? Thanks." When Dongho and Minhyun weren't bickering, Jonghyun would have to break up their abrupt segues into their mutual appreciation society. Alas, the hard life of being a leader.

They'd always been each other's biggest fans - at least when it came to their voices.

Karaoke sessions meant everyone else putting up with Dongho and Minhyun singing at least three duets.

It was simply because their voices matched so well, each distinct and yet so complementary. The only pity, Minhyun thought, was that neither of them could really rap. Else they'd have a lot more song choices.

When they'd started voice lessons, poor Jonghyun felt somewhat disheartened at being the only baritone among a bunch of tenors. Aron would struggle sometimes with pronunciation, Minki often had to be given reminders to use a little more restraint and be less all over the place but singing came unexpectedly easy to Dongho. That stamina and strength he had in his body also gave him the ability to belt effortlessly. As for Minhyun, he could never get his belts to sound as strong but at least he could sing higher, stretch his falsetto to levels the others couldn't reach.

That combination of strength and silk, of power and grace, it gave their harmonies an extra depth. Minhyun loved singing - but he loved singing with Dongho more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something about Dongho in a shirt that makes Minhyun come a little undone

The other members often tease Dongho and Minhyun for the amount of ‘couple clothing’ they own.

Matching shoes, hoodies, jackets...the list goes on. It’s not like they do it on purpose - well, most of the time. Their tastes match so often that when one is out shopping, the other will get a text with updates.

Though it’s Dongho usually who buys a matching set without asking - Minhyun will usually gauge how much Dongho likes an item of clothing first. A dismissive “It’s OK” means it goes back on the rack. If it gets a very enthusiastic response then Minhyun will see if there’s something similar - almost the same, but not quite. Like the same model of sandals but in different shades or hoodies with patterns from the same collection.

They need to get matching clothes anyway because they can’t exactly share clothes - the others can raid Minhyun’s closet when they feel like it but Dongho can’t. His wider, shorter frame means Minhyun’s shirts can be an awkward fit and forget about Minhyun’s pants.

Still, once in a while, Minhyun will casually take a shirt or a jacket from Dongho’s pile...just because. When the latter had gone on extended sick leave in Jeju, Minhyun had kept one of Dongho’s shirts and put it under his pillow. Not that he’d ever tell Dongho. It was a way to keep him close, to create the feeling that he was still, somehow, near.

T-shirts were Dongho’s favourite piece of clothing - getting him to do laundry was hard when he always had a mountain of t-shirts to choose from at any time. But Minhyun’s favourite piece of clothing on Dongho was a shirt. A nice, plain, fitted button-down.

The first time he saw Dongho in a fitted dress shirt, with a tie, it was to attend a wedding. 

“Minhyun-ah, help me with the tie.” Minhyun knew Dongho was perfectly capable of fixing it himself but he relented anyway.

It wasn’t easy to get it done with Dongho insisting on talking his ear off at the same time. They were standing so close, Minhyun’s hands on the tie and as he tightened it, pulling the knot right up to Dongho’s neck, he looked down...to find his gaze drawn to Dongho’s lips.

Dongho, oblivious still, was still nattering on and Minhyun shifted his gaze a little lower...this time to his buttons. The buttons seemed to be hanging on for dear life - Dongho had been working out a lot and his broad chest seemed even wider now in the shirt that seemed moulded to his form.

His fingers itched to move away from the tie, to flatten themselves against that chest and maybe, just maybe loosen the shirt just a little bit by setting free maybe, just one button?

”You done, Minhyun ah?” Minhyun lets go of the tie to rest his palms on Dongho’s chest, pretending to scrutinise his handiwork when really he just needed to steady himself.

”Looks good, if I do say so myself.” Dongho only laughed, going off to see for himself in the nearest mirror, while Minhyun was left with his  palms feeling bereft and feelings he didn’t quite know what to do with.


	4. Chapter 4

Dongho drags him a lot of places - cycling at night, to the studio, to the gym. When he's not hanging out with his own little group of friends.

Minhyun thinks they're a nice bunch but he doesn't quite gel with them as much as he does with Dongho. They take him to places that unnerve Minhyun a little - tattoo parlours, vape joints. Places that look scary and foreboding but actually aren't all that bad once you get used to them. A lot like Dongho, he supposes.

It's easier when it's just the two of them - they always have a lot to talk about despite practically seeing each other every day. Only when they're at the gym do they find it hard to do much talking.

Dongho is super-focused when they're at the gym - he makes it look so easy. Despite them both having martial arts exposure when they were younger, it was Dongho who went all the way, winning tournaments and hauling home trophies. Minhyun put up with it for awhile to make his parents happy before he decided he'd rather just stay at home and read.

He'd regretted his life choices when Dongho would egg him on to do one more set, run one more treadmill lap, stick out one extra minute on the pullup bar.

It was hellish to get through their gym workouts but having Dongho there, always ready to be his spotter, always quick to hand him a towel or water bottle made it bearable.

Didn't hurt either that it was just nice to watch Dongho at it. His concentration, his drive and focus - sure, getting him out of bed could be a chore but when Dongho had a goal, he was an unstoppable force of nature. One that Minhyun couldn't help but stop to admire.

Watching Dongho do his pullups, the sweat dripping down his neck and torso, the steady action of his arms; it was riveting.

At least until Dongho yelled, "Stop gawking, Hwang, and keep up!" And all Minhyun could do was grit his teeth and try to get through his routine, but at the back of his mind, stored for the nights when he needed something nice to think about before he drifted off to sleep, he'd remember just how Dongho moved. And quietly catalogued it under his private and ever-growing things that he liked, no, loved about Dongho.


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyun is vain. He knows it - the other members know it. They call him out on it a lot, except for, maybe, Dongho.

It's funny, how the both of them have faces that have evolved along different lines. In the beginning, it was Minhyun's face that was softer, rounder though still delicate looking while Dongho's cheekbones and jaw were more streamlined.

They've switched now - Dongho tries (too often, Minhyun thinks) to keep his weight down but despite all the crash diets, his face stays round, his cheeks the first to fill out whenever he gains weight.

Dongho hates watching the Face music video, especially the part where he runs the back of his band along his jaw. Too much of a reminder of how sharp his features used to be.

"They say I look old now, Minhyun-ah," he grumbles.

"Well...they're stupid." Whoever _they_ are, obviously they have no taste.

For Minhyun, photo shoots are work. He doesn't care if Minki makes fun of his 45-degree angle poses - they make the most of his jawline. He knows that overall his face is pleasing but he likes his profile most of all.

Dongho laughed initially when Minhyun was trying to emulate poses he'd seen in the mirror, trying especially to copy one model he followed on Instagram. But in the middle of one of those mirror sessions, Dongho had walked right up to him from behind, and cupped Minhyun's jaw between his hands.

"Stop moving so much. Just tip it this way. Like this." He held Minhyun's jaw firmly then nudged him to look at the mirror.

Dongho was right. It was just the right angle - not too low, not too high. And it was easy enough to replicate after - he no longer needed to look to know his angle was right. He just had to remember the feeling; the firm pressure, the tilt of Dongho's hands.

If he sometimes imagined Dongho's hands on his cheeks again, but this time facing him, their faces close, so close...no one could blame him, could they?


	6. Chapter 6

When it comes to skinship, Minhyun finds he needs to tailor it depending on which Nu'est member it is.

Minki needs to be approached like you would a cat - very carefully. He's moody and unpredictable, not to mention the most tsundere of the members. Some days he'll whine and complain about being wrapped in an embrace but you'll know he's secretly pleased about it. But there are also 'don't touch me' Minki days where even a hand on his shoulder will get slapped away immediately.

JR likes skinship on his terms. He prefers to initiate - he'll sidle up to you, act cute and you know he wants a cuddle. Minhyun finds it slightly annoying that while he's not as comfortable with same-age friends doing skinship he's totally pliable if it's a hyung.

Aron found the skinship concept quite confusing and alternated between going overboard or not quite getting the gist of it. "It's different in America - you don't really hug your bro unless it's, like, a big thing. Like maybe your favourite sports team won or you aced an exam." Now he's a lot less uncomfortable with being the target but it's often Minki he picks as his 'victim' which annoys their resident maknae a lot. You know Aron and Minki were around when you heard the sound of slapping followed by some aggrieved yelping.

With Dongho, though, it's natural. No hesitation. Whether they're out for a walk or a quick run to the nearby convenience store, Dongho just takes Minhyun's hand the same way he'd grab his wallet or car keys.

Minhyun knows he shouldn't overthink it. Knows he shouldn't feel especially warm, that it's pointless for his heart to beat any faster when Dongho holds his hand or just sidles up to him to lay his head in his lap. Or the nights when Dongho just crawls into his bed without warning, without asking and just envelops him in his arms.

He knows it shouldn't mean anything, but to Minhyun it's everything.


	7. Chapter 7

They're at a club. Minhyun doesn't even like clubs - they're kind of pointless when he doesn't drink and hates the smell of cigarette smoke.

Aron wants a night out, though. A _proper_ night out as he'd put it. Minhyun wonders why he doesn't just stick with his English-speaking friends but Aron said, "Just this once guys. We never do this so why not?"

10 minutes in and Minhyun already regrets everything. His clothes already feel as though they're going to reek of cigarettes and beer; he's ordered himself some fruity thing that has a little bit of kick and is sweet enough to mask the alcohol.

Aron's also told them to at least try and dress a little sharp. So Minhyun's sticking to a safe choice - a fitted navy sweater, matched with white jeans. The others are in nice button-downs except for Dongho who's wearing a black tank under a leather jacket, with his black jeans.

Minhyun likes Dongho in jeans - he's got the best behind in Nu'est and it's a view he quite appreciates, even if he's never worked up the courage to tell the other man.

Dongho can't be bothered to do anything with his hair so he's just tucked it under a cap. "Blow-drying it straight is just too troublesome."

"You know I could do it for you, Dongho-ya."

"It's OK, don't worry about it." Truth be told, Minhyun likes Dongho's hair wavy. Even Aron coos at how cute Dongho's natural curls are, especially when they're wet.

Stylists don't share their opinion - always blowdrying, flat-ironing, hairspraying Dongho's hair as ramrod straight as they can get it. So he gets a little self-conscious about showing his natural hair texture in public.

Sitting so close, Minhyun stops himself from tucking in a stray strand peeping out of Dongho's cap. His hands have been itching to touch Dongho more lately. Minhyun tries, really tries, to direct that touch elsewhere, spread it out among the other members. But it's gotten to the point where even Aron, ever patient, ever zany Aron complains that Minhyun is getting a bit clingy.

"Minhyun-ah, come on!" Aron's waving him over - there's a little dance circle going on, even Jonghyun and Ren are on the dance floor alongside Aron's friends.

Dongho smiles, instead, raising a glass (of coke). "I'll just enjoy the show!" Minhyun's torn - he'd rather just sit by Dongho, enjoy his drink.

But then Dongho gives him a gentle nudge. "Hey, give those long legs a stretch."

He sighs and goes over to where their friends are. Minhyun's not much of a natural dancer - something both Dongho and him have in common. They're more comfortable on stage where the moves are timed to the beat, exact, precise and practiced.

Still he tries to relax, laughs as Aron's friend, Amber, tries to teach him to 'groove properly'.

Then he feels an arm brush his. _Oh_. It's no one he knows. A stranger in a club, who broke away from his other friends, also dancing just barely a foot away. To dance with Minhyun.

The stranger's almost as tall as Minhyun, handsome. Hair dyed a rich, deep brown. Minhyun finds himself more drawn to his smile, and the sinuous way he moves.

"Come here often?" The man says.

Minhyun laughs. "No, not really."

He thinks the man was about to introduce himself when he feels a sharp tug. It's Dongho who, more roughly than he needs to, is pulling Minhyun away from the stranger to face him. Minhyun could almost swear, Dongho is glowering. Or maybe he just needs his eyebrows trimmed again - he tends to look really angry when his brows aren't groomed right.

Dongho's dancing. A little awkwardly. Barely more than shuffling. But he's dancing. With Minhyun. It's just both of them moving somewhat to the beat - of a rather terrible techno remix of some popular Western hit.

But it's just the two of them, together, apart from the rest. Minhyun finds, he really doesn't mind.

Halfway through the song, Dongho says, "Wanna sit back down?"

"You know me so well, Baekho-yah."

And if Dongho takes his hand to lead them back to their table, holding fast to it under said table, Minhyun isn't going to remark on it. Nor does he say anything when Dongho doesn't let go for the rest of the night.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dongho takes him everywhere now. Minhyun can't find it in himself to complain, really.

Sure, Dongho does have other friends but lately, it seems Dongho goes out of the way to spend time with him even though they see each other pretty much every damn day. He might see his hyungs fairly often, but somehow, Dongho still manages to see Minhyun more.

"You spend too much time in the dorm, Minhyun-ah, come with me to the studio."

"I'm hungry, Minhyun-ah, let's go to the convenience store."

"You look like you need some exercise, let's go cycling, Minhyun-ah."

Even Minki notices and deadpan jokes, "Going on another date, you two?"

And Minhyun can't say it doesn't make his heart flutter a little when Dongho's only answer is a curt "Yah." Right as he's pulling Minhyun's hand out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes, Minhyun feels a little guilty the way he takes advantage of the one thing Dongho can't do around him: say no.

"I want to eat fried chicken, Dongho-yah." It's 3am in the morning. And Dongho immediately takes out his phone to call for takeout.

"That hoodie is really nice, Dongho-yah." "You want me to buy it for you? I will."

He likes to say that's the thing he likes (loves) the most about Dongho - that he'll put up with any request, indulge his most ludicrous desires, listen to his most fanciful dreams.

If he tried saying out loud he wanted chicken at 3am the other members would react like this:  
  
Jonghyun would ask if Minhyun's buying.

Minki would complain about how greasy food makes his skin break out.

Aron would volunteer to go out and get some just because he wants an excuse to drive out at 3am, and not because of Minhyun. And return two hours later with cold chicken and the rest of them asleep, because he stopped by a friend's house to hang out.

Only Dongho would get Minhyun what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

So why is Minhyun so afraid to tell the one person he feels takes care of him the most, his best friend, his favourite person and the one he spends the most time with that he just might have feelings for him?

Maybe it's because he's too scared of asking that one question, which might finally be the one Dongho says no to for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want to go, Dongho-yah." _I don't want to leave you_.

"It should have been all of us." _I feel so guilty_.

"I'll miss you all." _You the most_.

Even tonight; even after all these years Minhyun is still a coward.

It's their last night together and Minhyun's one last shot to say all the things he should have in the days they had left before he had to start his new, temporary life with Wanna One.

All he can do is lie next to Dongho, the way he never could when they'd been forced to sleep at the Produce 101 dorms. Always mindful of the cameras but there wasn't much to capture anyway.

There was no time for handholding; no running off to convenience stores or biking - when they did get breaks to go back to the Nu'est dorm, they'd just spent the time getting more food or more sleep.

No more Dongho to hug tight or Dongho treating him like a human bolster, either way both waking up in a tangle of arms and limbs, so intertwined there'd been times where they'd just fallen out of bed still stuck to each other.

And now, Minhyun had to let go.

He was running out of time.

"You need to sleep, Minhyun-ah." Dongho's voice is heavy with fatigue, though free of annoyance. As much as the other members loved Minhyun, they weren't above trying to smother him with a pillow when he got too chatty.

Dongho would usually mumble replies until he eventually dozed off. He could sleep through anything, something Minhyun found both endearing and annoying. Annoying because Minhyun was a light sleeper and would sometimes wake up at such little things - like Aron bumping into the refridgerator while trying to grab a midnight snack. Or Dongho turning over too roughly and making the bed shake a little.

"I need to tell you..." _I'm in love with you._

"...not to get too busy you forget to call me. Or text me."

Dongho sighs. "Now you're just being silly, Min-ah."

"I'm not! I won't be here, so you won't have me to take with you, we won't be able to go out so often like we used to...you, you might find someone else and forget me..."

This time he hears Dongho making an exasperated sigh, as he moves to sit up.

"I spend my time with my hyungs and still find time to hang out with you, what are you talking about? You're talking crazy now."

"Like...what if you find some girl and date...everyone calls you _sexy_ now...you'll be too busy...I'll be too busy..."

He keeps rambling until he realises Dongho is well and truly awake, sitting with his legs folded and just _staring_ at Minhyun.

"Minhyun."

And he looked pissed. He had that rare expression - the one that meant that for once, he was actually going to smack Minhyun not playfully, not jokingly, but hard. Minhyun had seen that expression maybe just once, that one time when they actually had a real fight for once when they were much younger and way dumber.

"You. Talk. Too. Much."

Minhyun swallowed. It really wasn't like Dongho to get angry at Minhyun for keeping him up by talking. But maybe, after all these years, Minhyun had finally pushed his luck.

He flinched a little as Dongho moved in closer, then found himself brought in close, in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Dongho-yah," _So sorry I'm still too scared_.

He could feel the tears start up again and he tried to free an arm to brush them aside but Dongho instead, had grabbed said arm while still keeping his other hand firmly around Minhyun's waist.

"You know what I'm sorry about?" Dongho's voice was low and soft. "That after all these years, you still manage to talk so damn much while saying nothing at all."

He let Minhyun's hand go, instead running a thumb under Minhyun's eye to brush aside a stray tear. Where his thumb had been, his lips followed, kissing Minhyun softly where they were damp, following down the tracks of his tears.

Minhyun's breath caught a little as those lips ghosted down to the side of Minhyun's mouth, lingering just at the corner of Minhyun's lips - before, instead, Dongho started kissing, instead along the side of his jaw.

"I know what you want to say. You always say, I know you best, right, Minhyun-ah? That I know what you want before you ask, that I know just what you're going to say before you even start...well, I know you're too chickenshit to say it out loud so I'll say it, OK?"

Minhyun tried, and failed, to make himself say something. Instead he just tried not to hold his breath as he waited to see what Dongho would say next as he felt his heart thumping all around his ears.

"I know that sometimes, OK, most of the time I'm stupid. And I'm bad at making guesses, except if they're about you. But I know that I...I love you, Minhyun-ah. I don't know why, but I know you love me too."

The way Dongho was smiling at him, in that goofy, silly way of his made Minhyun's heart hurt. In the best way.

 _I'm glad you're brave enough for the both of us, Dongho-yah_ , Minhyun thought as he let Dongho take him in his arms again to finally, _finally_ kiss him properly.


	11. Chapter 11

It feels as though he's debuting all over again, but without the people Minhyun cares about most. Good thing he likes the other guys - they're friendly, nice but they're not his members.

No Jonghyun to be their quiet, steadying rock.

No Minki to entertain them with impromptu girl group dancing for no reason.

No Aron to make them food almost too good to have been made in their little dorm.

No Dongho.

No Dongho.

No Dongho.

He just puts on that face he's been carefully putting together all through Produce 101 - the one that hides all his insecurities, the one he jokes makes him 'look like I know what I'm doing'. The one only a few people can see through but is opaque enough for the ones it was made for: the fans.

It's weird, to be one of the oldest now. All these younger boys who look up to him. He's never had younger brothers but now he's got so many of them and it makes him a little nervous.

So he looks to Jisung. Stays by him when he thinks he needs it; the way he used to stand by Jonghyun.

It isn't even a month before he finds Jisung, alone, having a bit of a meltdown.

"I shouldn't even be here, Minhyun. Just because I'm oldest they think I should be leader? It should be..."

 _Jonghyun_. "But Jonghyun isn't here, Jisung-ah. You are. And you can do what he did, in your own way."

This felt so familiar. Too much like one of those nights when Jonghyun was calling himself a failure for not being able to lead them to success. So Minhyun did what he did those times. Took both of Jisung's hands in his own, squeezing them tight as he could.

"Jonghyun had hard times. He suffered too. But you know what made him a good leader? The fact that he genuinely and truly cared for each and everyone of us, how he would do his best to look after us. You do that too, Jisung. You care so much and I know, I know it's hard. I know it hurts. So let us be your strength. Let us remind you that as much as we depend on you, you can depend on us too."

"Okay." Jisung allowed himself a smile. "And Minhyun...you too. Remember you can rely on us, on me too, all right? You don't have to try and be so strong all the time. And it's OK...for you to miss them. Miss _him_."

Maybe Minhyun's head snapped up a little too hard, a little too quickly.

"Ah, Minhyun-ah. The cameras never saw it but you had no idea how you looked at the members, do you? You always watched them, whatever they did, your eyes would follow. But when you look at Dongho...it's as though he was holding your entire world in his hands."

And that's when Minhyun finally let himself cry. Again. Not because he was sad. Not because he missed Dongho (even if he did). But because he knew that at least, someone there _saw_ him.

He knew then, that everything was going to be OK.


	12. Chapter 12

Minhyun thinks it's funny that the separation isn't as hard as he thought it would be. Yes, he misses them all.

He misses home - home will always be the one shared with four boys, who knew nothing about the world but everything about each other.

Just as he's finally said the words and articulated just what it was he felt for Dongho, when what was between them was finally taking shape into something else - he had to leave.

Dongho hadn't cried when he left.

"You know me, I know you. What's a few months?" He had kissed all Minhyun's insecurities away, soothing his fears with caresses and a warm embrace.

As Minhyun said his goodbyes, Dongho had whispered "You have me. Always. Whatever happens."

It's true - he has always had Dongho. Minki would complain, despite already being collectively spoiled by the whole of Nu'est that Dongho was so whipped for Minhyun.

"Stop making his head bigger! It's already the size of a planet!" Minki would nag, after Dongho had, once again, acquiesced to whatever Minhyun wanted.

In turn, Minhyun is the one giving into his Wanna One members - babying them, looking after their needs and basically co-parenting with Jisung. It just feels good to give, especially when they're all so appreciative of it.

Though they've pretty much learned (like the rest of Nu'est) to tune out his nagging about cleaning up.

It feels as though he's starting all over again, as he learns about, and learns to love all the other boys with him. Learning the things they love to eat, sensing when they're in a mood, and finding strength in them while letting them find a haven in him too.

He finds his heart has so much more room than he imagined.

Of course, there were tears when parting came. Too many, so many goodbyes. But he'd learned, like he learned with Nu'est that you could hold a person in your heart for as long as you want. That you would always have them.

So it feels fitting now, as he finally returns to the Nu'est dorm to say to Dongho - as he crawls back into that warm embrace he dreams of every night they're apart to say,"I'm here."

And Dongho just smiles that sleepy, dorky smile of his and says, "Weren't you always?"

Minhyun understands now what it means to say to have, and to hold. To have someone's heart and hold it with you, whether literally or figuratively.

It's good to be home.


End file.
